Future of The Heroes
by mechaluna
Summary: Time. When two heroes are sent to the future they learn that Time is anything but simple but in the past, chaos is starting. It's a race agaisnt time and the victor gets to decide the fate of the galaxy. Will the good beat evil when it has already won? R
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I'll try limiting OCs as much as possible. Anyway, sorry this chapter is so short. I just want everyone to get used to the charecters and know what's happening. It gets pretty intense from here. Enjoy the prologue:) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sonic Chars. but soon I shall take over Sonic HQ...MUHAHHAHA! Wait did you hear that? Damn! Look into this, will you? Flashes. I do own Luna, Terra, and Demi and you may not use them unless I say so! That includes Voo-Doo! Crowd is disappointed.

Prologue-Into the future?

It was a normal day for the Sonic crew, that is if you call fighting intergalatic wars in a spaceship agaisnt an army of dictoral aliens normal. Sonic had called a temporary truce with his rival, Shadow and the two led the fight agaisnt the Black Arms. It seemed the battle would turn for the good but then something unexpected happened.

"Shadow, are you ready for the finale?" Sonic shouted over the lasers Tails was firing from the spaceship. Shadow turned and nooded to the cobalt hero, his ember eyes glinting in the red of the space battle. The two dashed off in space, their bodies turning into a golden and silver tint for the final impact.

(Meanwhile, in the newly founded Black Comet...)

"Those fools think they've won but they have just lost. Ready the Warp Cannon!" A raspy voice said in a shadowed throne room. A Black Arms soldier saluted his leader and readied the large weapon. "Soon, enough, Shadow. I'll destroy you myself, but not yet..." He gave a manical laugh as he watched the two hedgehog on his screen.

(In the Tornado X...)

Tails smiled as he saw the two golden figures rush the alien army but then his smiled started to fade.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked as she saw the worried expression of Tails.

"Sonic, there is a cannon directed right towards you!" Tails yelled into the speaker but it was no use. They were going to fast to hear anything and probaly to fast to see anything too.

"Hold on, everybody!" Tails exclaimed as he lurched the plane forward, hoping he would intersect the laser but to no avail. The cannon charged and the laser was fired, blinding the team. When it died down, there was nothing left except for the looming colony.

"Sonic, Shadow!" The teams yelled and they looked out at empty space, not wanting to believe what they saw.

(Shadow's P.O.V...)

'I'm dead. That laser hit us dead on. Damn, damn, DAMN that Black Doom. How could I be so stupid to think he would be that easy to beat. I wonder where I am? It's dark so I know I'm not in heaven. Most likely in hell. Especially what I di-Wait...is that voices I hear?' Shadow thought. He strained his ears to hear, which made his body throb, to the hushed voices.

"They are really lucky, if we didn't go through that sector of space then they would've been left there. Who knows what would've gotten them." A female voice said followed by a shudder. It was smooth and you can sense the determination running through each word she sounded.

"Are they awake?" Another female voice said. This one was strong and full, the voice of a fighter.

"I'll check." Shadow heard the shuffle of feet and could feel the presence of someone leaning over to him; he could feel her hot breath on his ears. "ARE YOU AWAKE?" The ebony hedgehog was so surprised he rolled off the bed in a tangle of white sheets and landed on the hard, tiled floor with a such a resounding clash that it woke up Sonic who was on a bed next to Shadow.

"I guess they're awake." A third voice said, this time it was a male but something was strange about it; it rang in his head like a deep gong. He looked up at the three voices to find out their identity but more importantly to cuss out whoever woke him up like that. There was a female hedgehog hunched on his bed, looking over him curiously with sparkling blue eyes and her white fur made them stand out brighter. Her white hair, which was unusually long, fell across her face. She was wearing a futuristic outfit, riddeled with metal intricates, and she had on large boots which were steel-toed. Her bangs fell over her goggles which were light blue and gleamed in silver. He was brought out of his thought when someone lifted him quite easily out of the pile of pure white sheets.

"He's a little scrawny..." The second voice said which belonged to a Wolf. (A/n: I'm not sure if it is an official species. Maybe in Archie.) She was lean yet muscular and had piercing yellow eyes that stood out in her smoke-gray fur. Her ears shot up through a mane of short hair was pulled back into a bun and she had tribal marks on her white muzzle. Her outfit was much more natural than the white hedgehog's outfit; it was a vanilla tang top with threaded frills, she also had on short denim shorts with the belt dangling off her hip. On her hands and feet were large wolf paws with long claws that looked lethal and right now she was crushing his arm. He was right, she was definetly a fighter.

"Can you let me go?" Shadow asked and was uncerimonously dropped onto the sheets.

"Doesn't he resemble one of those late Sonic Heroes?" The familiar low voice said in his head. He looked up in confusion and his eyes laid upon a black and purple figure that was leaning agaisnt the window, encasing him in shadow. He was clothed in a purple samurai outfit that fit his slender physique. He had black clawed feet and hands like a dragon that had bandages wrapped around then. He had a sleder, pointed head with long horn protuding from the top of head, scales streaked with purple ran down his head and he had dark blue eyes that glew with wisdom. He had a scar running from his jaw up to his eye.

"That's Demi, a half demon dragon. He's telepathic." The white hedgehog said as she slipped off the bed and walked to the front of the room. She turned her head to examine both of the dumbfounded hedgehogs.

"Wait, what do you mean 'late'?" Sonic finally said and everyone turned to him in uncomfortable silence.

"Should you tell them, Luna?" The Wolf said. The white hedgehog, now known as Luna nodded.

"The Sonic Heroes were killed one hundred years ago." Luna said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muhahahahaha! Fear the cliffhanger! I'm just being so evil today. Anyway, R&R and all that stuff.


	2. Waking Up

Author's Note: This one will be way longer than the last one, I promise! You can stop throwing the rocks, now...Thank you. - Now to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Chars. so stop sending me lawsuits!

Chap 2-Waking Up.

Sonic was having a spaz attack and Shadow was just so shocked he couldn't speak. They were propelled a hundred years into the future? So many questions swirled into the air that was thick with heavy silence.

"What happened to our friends?" Sonic finally managed to say in a whispered voice.

"Your friends were brave until the end." Demi said his head looking down. "It was the last battle agaisnt Black's tyranny that was the last we saw of them. I was there and that's how I got this scar and why my arms and legs were bandaged. I was lucky, actually. I came back." The half demon dragon's words held in the air like fog.

"We are the last of the resistance." Terra, the wolf, continued. "Most people gave up after a century of fighting to oppose him but we never gave up."

"He's been getting stronger over the years." Luna said and Shadow nodded as he absorbed this information.

"I get it. He sent us to the future so we wouldn't get in his way. So he could kill our friends!" Shadow said and punched the wall, leaving a dent in it.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sonic said as he jumped out of the bed. The three friends thought for a second until a thought crossed all of their minds. They looked at each other and a small smile appeared across their faces. Shadow got up to see what was so amusing.

"Of course! Master Espio the III!" Demi said. "I'll get the spaceship ready to go to Old Mobius." The demonic form said before walking-more like gliding because of his large dragon wings-out the door.

"I remember him ranting about some prophecy of long dead heroes to arise and tyranny shall fall. At first, I thought he was mad but seeing as we got two supposedly dead heroes in our spaceship...he doesn't seem so crazy." Luna said as she led everybody out of the room and into the main room where the steering took place. Demi was already sat in his chair to the left and Terra sat in hers in the right. Luna took the center. Shadow took a sweeping glance of the spaceship. It was sleek and silver with many a gadget that made the ARK look ancient. The windows were wide and circled the front of the ship which allowed a breathtaking view to the clusters of stars in the pitch-black space. Luna pressed a couple of buttons then looked back at her guests.

"We're going to Warp so you might want to sit and buckle up. It'll be bumpy." Luna said and turned her attention back to control pad in front of her. Shadow heeded her warning but Sonic was a bit too overconfident in his abilities; he stayed standing with his trademark grin.

"Boosters are set." Terra said, pushing a lever.

"Fuel is ready. Countdown in 3...2...1!" Demi said and Luna pushed forward on the steering wheel, lurching the ship forward at unimaginable speeds. Shadow felt his body get sucked back in his cushy seat yet Sonic was more unfortunate. He went flying back into the cold metal of the wall, his spines sticking into it. The surroundings around the ship blurred into a mixture of white and black and it all suddenly stopped. Everyone went forward a little but were unharmed except for a certain blue hedgehog. He was thrown forward, skidding to a stop on the metallic floor.

"Are you alright, faker?" Shadow mocked, clearly amused at the backfire of Sonic's pride.

"Shut the hell up." Sonic said as he slowly got up, rubbing his throbbing temple.

"We're here." Said Luna, ignoring the bickering of the two as she looked to the planet below them. It resembled Earth except half of it was artifically made, just like the moon a hundred years ago.

"This is an example of how powerful Black has gotten." Terra said, her voice unusually dark. Shadow could see the hate well up in Sonic's eyes as he looked down at the planet and it was an expression he never saw Sonic wear. Never. Luna turned the ship and they flew down towards the planet.

(Someplace on Mobius...)

Shadow looked at the village that laid before them that resembled something from ancient Japan. If he didn't know better, he'd say they went back a hundred years. Sonic and Shadow waited for the three who disappeared inside of a hut some time ago. They finally came out but Luna and Terra's wardrobe had changed. They were wearing Japan warrior clothing, Luna's a pure white like her fur while Terra's was a white top and red bottom. Demi followed unchanged but he also had a sword with him that was buckled around his waist. Luna handed them their clothing.

"What is this for?" Sonic asked as Luna handed him a deep blue Samurai outfit.

"We cannot draw attention to ourselves. Black has spies everywhere. You're already quite noticeable so that means no super-sonic speed." Luna said and the two went to change into their newfound outfits. (A/N: Seperately, of course!) Shadow had a blood red Samurai outfit that matched the streaks in his quills. (A/N: Inuyasha crossover! Sorry, it's the sugar talking.) When the two finally dressed they continued on foot to Master Espio the III's dojo.

"Where is Espio's place?" Sonic asked as the two left the rural village behind and up a dirt path.

"Up that steep moutain." Terra said as she pointed towards a moutain in the distance.

"Up that?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah. I can't wait! It's another challenge!" Terra said with a large grin and put her hands on her hips and struck a triumphant pose.

"She crazy..." Sonic whispered to Shadow who really wasn't paying attention to the blue hedgehog. Terra whacked Sonic over the head, a little too hard because blood started spurting out of his nose. Shadow erupted in laughter. Luna held back laughing. Demi sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.

(Mt. Zumika, the location of Espio the III's dojo.)

Demi leaded them up the steep mountain, using his sword as a support. Following him was Terra, Luna, Sonic, and finally, Shadow. He panted heavily as he followed behind them.

'I...really...need...to...get...back...into...shape.' Shadow thought. Three months of spending on ARK, doing nothing but stare out into space (no pun inteneded.) can make you a bit pudgy. After three hours of scaling the rocky mountain side, they finally reached the summit. Everyone was panting and out of breath except for Demi who seemed unphazed by the climb.

"Hey, Demi? How do you climb this thing so fast?" Sonic asked once he regained the energy.

"Once, I accidentally broke two vases that belonged to Master Espio III during training and he sentenced me to scale up and down the mountain fifty times." Demi said, closing his eyes as he leaned agaisnt the tree. A dead silence permitted the group, not wanting to know what kind of torture going back up and down the mountain would be.

"His vases must be precious to him." Luna said.

"That isn't all. Those fifty laps were for the small pot. The big pot cost me five hundred laps." Demi said casually as he opened his eyes. Everyone stared at the half demon with mouths agape. Shadow fainted.

(A little later...)

After they got Shadow up, he just said he didn't feel acclimated. To prove his point, he took out his gun. Everyone instantly forgot the event and proceded into the lush forest that swayed among the soft wind. Demi told them not to talk and keep your footsteps hushed or risk a very fast, painful death. Not willing to argue with the dragon, they swiftly walked through the forest on a stone path. After an hour of walking in silence, they had reach a clearing of short, soft grass was and a large wooden dojo stood over a babbling brook. Another gust of wind blew through the trees adding whispers to the air and unknowing to his companions, Demi had his sword drawn. A flash of violet and a clang of swords rang through the clearing.

"Hello, Master." Demi grunted as he pushed back a chamelon like creature with double daggers. The chamelon was long and thin with a violet tint and gray sreaking the edges of his spines but his eyes shone brilliantly like a child's. Again blurs of black and violet sparred around the clearing, and sparks flew off the colliding metal. The two faced each other in the middle again, both equally matched and wary of the other's abilities. Suddenly, a dagger was thrown from the chamelon heading straight for Demi and he darted out of the way, but the dagger plunged itself into the Dragon' right, or sworld-wielding, arm causing Demi to lose his grasp on his sword. The bloody dagger found itself into his master's hand once again.

"You are defenseless, student." Master Espio stated, his eyes twinkling behind his small, round glasses. Demi held his bloodied arm and faced the sensei, teeth bared showing his large, white fangs. Master Espio lunged himself into the air and casted a firey spell at his student, engulfing him in fire.

"Demi!" Sonic shouted over the crackling of the fire.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

ACK! Another evil cliffhanger! Has Demi been killed by his own master? Does Black influence corrupted him? Why am I asking you these questions? I love sugar. Gives me the energy to write. Yay! You know the drill, R&R. 


	3. The Quest Begins

Author's Note: Woo! Three chapters in one night. Pixie sticks are the best! Again a short chapter but full of drama.

Reviews:

Playstation14: I'd be lucky if I got 2. Thank you anyway! It makes me want to write more. Well, Shadow and Sonic don't have grand-children because...well, you get it. I can't tell you if the others do. Yeah, I made Espio's great-grandson a bit of a nutjob but then Demi wouldn't be the great half demon-dragon we know and love. Well, I do anyway. Meheheh... Yeah, Shadow is out of shape. He should get a stairmaster. (Is shot by rabid fangirls.)

I'm sorry if I missed any other reviews! I'll try to answer them all.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic trademark. If I did then Shadow would have a stairmaster AND a treadmill! (Is beaten by more rabid fangirls and a squirrel.)

Chap. 3-The Quest Begins

In the spot where Master Espio blasted his student, was a smoldering crater. Sonic and Shadow were about to go forward but Luna and Terra held them back.

"The battle isn't over yet." Luna said calmly but worry was etched on her white face. There was a soft gust of wind and a blur of black shot from the side. In less than thirty seconds, Demi had his sword held agaisnt his sensei's neck.

"If you have been paying attention, Sensei, my sword was not in the crater. My sword is made of twilight metal which is flame resistant. You have been tricked." The wise dragon hissed in the chamelon's ear. Master Espio smiled and closed his eyes.

"You are getting trickier each time we meet, young dragon. Lower your sword." He said and Demi followed his orders. The two faced each other and bowed traditionally. The by-standers did an anime fall. Master Espio looked up at the four standing on the outskirts and walked up to them. He inspected Sonic and Shadow closely with squinting eyes when they made a startling discovery. Espio the III was blind and yet he fought with such skill. Espio got so close to Sonic that their cream colored muzzles were almost touching.

"Uh, sense-" Sonic tried to say but was inturrupted.

"QUIET, YOU!" The chameleon shouted and thwacked Sonic the head.

"Ow, what-" Sonic was about to say before he was thwacked again.

"You are definetely the Sonic the Hedgehog my great-grandfather told legends about. No doubt about it." He said and sharply turned to face the ebony hedgehog. "You may stop smirking." The purple chameleon walked up to the shocked Shadow. "Yes your pose says it all. A very quiet person but a bit over-confident in your abilities. Very confused, I might add and you've lost a whole deal but you wish not to let anyone know. Shadow the Hedgehog. A name that lives in legend as well as infamy." The chameleon nodded and turned to the dojo. "Come in and we shall discuss this over some herbal tea." The stunned and wounded travelers followed after the bizarre sensei.

(In the peaceful dojo...)

"OW, WHAT THE HELL, TERRA!" Demi yelled as Terra dumped a bottle of iodine on the dragon's scaly arm and wrapped it tightly in bandages. Our heroes were sitting cross-legged on a mahogny floor with a cup of china filled to the brim with hot tea. It would've been peaceful with the brook rushing by and the trees whispering in the wind, that is Demi's howls of pain were shattering the peace.

"So, Master Espio, what can you tell us?" Luna asked after Demi's shouts of pain turned into low growls. The sensei drank the rest of his tea and everyone listened as he started his tale.

"Legend tells of two heroes, light and dark, they must acquire the five guardians released when the evil shattered Chaos Emeralds. One for each of the five different elements that contribute to ultimate zen and the final two to combine the past to the present. Only when they are joined in upmost unity that evil can truely be destroyed." The sensei said and there was a moment of heavy thinking.

"It all fits. We just have to get the emeralds...which we don't where they are." Luna said.

"I leave that to you to figure that out. Demi, you were like a son to me. Remember me well, son." Master Espio said and got up from the hard floor and turned his back to them. "I left my prized double daggers out front on the porch. Take them and strike true."

"What are you talking about Sensei?" Demi said and got up to face Master Espio. The chameleon turned around and his eyes for once looked old.

"I'm very...tired, my son." Master Espio said. "Don't give up and protect Luna and Terra with your life."

"I will...father." Demi said and the sensei gave a great, peaceful smile before falling into Demi's eyes. "Goodnight, father." Demi said holding back his tears. Luna and Terra walked up to Demi, tears welling in their eyes too. Terra's ears suddenly shot up and she growled menacingly.

"Black and his Knights are coming. Their stench is fouling the air. We must be off but what about Sensei?" Terra asked. Demi walked out the dojo, putting him in a sitting position and to finish it off, slowly slid his sword into the cold hands off his Sensei, or father. It almost looked as if the chameleon had just fallen asleep, deep in meditation.

"I think he would've wanted Black Doom to see him die as a Sensei, in peace." Demi said, looking at his new weapons, intricate double daggers with a gold handle. They took a moment, even Shadow and Sonic who wasn't even with the old chameleon for an hour and yet they felt like they known him for all their lives, to pay their respects. Demi and Shadow were the last to leave.

"I know how you feel. I lost someone I loved too." Shadow said and being not being one with words, gave Demi a soft smile which was posssibly the kindest gesture he had ever given anybody. He left to follow the others, leaving Demi alone.

"Ends one adventure, and another starts. Thank you, father. I won't let you down." He whispered before running off into the woods to catch up with his companions.

(A little later...)

Soldiers in dark armor landed atop the summit and folded their wings. They proceded through the dense forest until they came upon the deserted dojo and the leader noticed the violet chameleon sitting atop the steps of the dojo. The lesser soildiers were about to attack but the leader stopped them.

"He's dead but what's strange is the way he's in. Even if he was in a perfect state of meditation he would've leaned forward slightly." The Leader Black Arms said and walked up to Master Espio. He raised his sharp claw and brought it down upon the head of the Sensei. Cold blood splattered across the leader as the body fell to the ground, the blood leaking off into the river. "You were always a fool, Espio. But look at this..." He picked up Demi's sword from the puddle of blood and examined it in the dusk light. "They're close." The leader kicked the body into the river while he strode into the forest, his mind set on bloodlust and he even left his comrades behind.  
-  
You weren't expecting that, were you? Again, R&R and voice your opinions. 


	4. The First Guardian

Author's Notes: The fourth chapter! Yay! I'll try to make this one longer. Sorry, about Espio's rushed death but it will all fit into the story later. 

Reviews:

Playstation14: How'd you know about Kenny? (Hides butcher knife behind back.) What's really sad is you're my only reviewer. (Mechaluna is emotionally damaged.) Oh well! Pixie Stix solves all problems!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic Chars. Heck, I hardly own my sanity.

Chap. 4-The First Guardian

"Sonic?" Terra said, awakening him from his sleep. Sonic was a bit disappointed, he had all wished this was a dream but it was not. It was not even a whole day, and he found himself mixed up in a large quest with almost strangers to defeat a tyranical rule that permitted the galaxy for over a century. The travelers took refuge in a stable for the night, resting on some strangely soft straw. The morning rays had just seeped through the windows in the barn but already everyone was ready to go, except for Sonic.

"Five more minutes." He complained. Terra took the liberty of dragging him out of the hay and plopping him on the hard ground. "I'm up!" He said as he got up and brushed off the hay from his outfit. Demi and Shadow were already sitting outside, the two had become quick friends. It took a biolizard for Shadow to actually speak to him without adding an insult to him after every word he said. Even then, the two were just steps away from plunging knifes into the other. After going over this, Sonic concluded that he really needed to rethink his social skills.

"Well, where should we go first?" Shadow asked once he saw that Sonic was up.

"Well there is an unactive volcano that has some old ruins that were said to be a holy ground. If we need to find a guardian, I think that's where we should go." Luna suggested and everyone agreed. They left the stable, after Sonic petted the Chocobos (A/N: I love Chcocobos. Don't ask me why they are in the future. Use your imagination.) and got a bite mark to remember them by.

(In the aftenoon...)

The outlandish group finally reached the end of an auburn plain and the lush grass turned into gray dirt; red embers rained down from the sky, burning out before they hit the ground.

"This place used to be one of the biggest and most techinical of all the cities until Black Doom banished the fire guardian and with nobody to supress the volcano's firey wrath, the city was doomed. Fire ruled that night." Luna said as they looked out on the horizon.

"So we must unleash the fire guardian?" Shadow asked and Luna nodded. They walked through the ruins of the once glorious city that Luna told them about; burnt down skyscrapers and twisted pieces of metal added an even more sadder outlook of this horrible tyranny. Shadow lagged behind, taking more time to examine the remains when a thought passed through him.

'I was about to do this. I was going to destroy the whole world with the ARK that fateful day. This would've happened...' Shadow thought and looked down at what he saw. A small doll, very crudely made out of felt with worn buttons for eyes. He picked it up and examined it slowly before putting it in his pack, almost like a keepsake to keep him from falling to corruption.

"Hey, Shad? Did you get lost?" Sonic asked looking back at the ebony and crimson hedgehog with a smug smile. Sonic was midly shocked when Shadow didn't automatically come back with a sarcastic remark but it didn't take long before they started bickering again, calling each other a 'faker' and an 'emo'. Terra, Demi, and Luna sweatdropped as they continued on to the outskirts of the city. Finally, they reached the base of the volcano and Sonic and Shadow ceased their fighting, at least for the moment. In front of them was a large wooden door. Luna tried opening door but it was stuck. Terra tried. Sonic tried. Shadow tried. Demi tried and they even tried tugging it together but the door wouldn't budge.

"It won't open." A singsong voice said. The group turned to face aNiGhTs chao with a devilish grin spreading across it's face. "You must answer a riddle and then you shall get the key."

"We don't have time for games." Shadow said with a deep scowl.

"That is too bad because the Black Knights are coming and that door will not open to anybody except the key." The chao said, turning away.

"Alright, we will answer the riddle."

"Good...Now, I dance and breathe and can even deceive. I am not alive, yet watch how I thrive. Do not come too near or I will eat you my dear. What am I?" The chao said in an annoyingly high pitch and watched as our heroes struggled to answer the riddle. "You, answer the question!" The chao squeled, pointing to Sonic.

"A zombie, cannibal...belly dancer?" The cobalt hedgehog said and everyone sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I've heard stupider." TheNiGhTs chao said.

"Thank-Hey!"

"You, White-One! What is your answer?"

"Uh...Nymphs?" Luna said.

"Nope. What is your answer Wolf girl. Hurry up, I think I can hear those Black Knights wings flapping."

"Comets." Terra answered.

"Wrong! Dragon, spit out your answer."

"Spells?" Demi questioned.

"Wrong, wrong, WRONG! Looks like you're up black boy. What is the answer? I doubt you could figure it out."

"It is fire." Shadow said smoothly.

"Wro-Wait, you are...correct..." The chao said, it's grin falling for the first time in the conversation. "How'd you answer my riddle?"

"You are the Fire Guardian, are you not?" Shadow said, crossing his arms in triumph.

"How did you know?"

"There was no keyhole in the door." The group stood in shocked silence as the chao nodded, impressed by the clever hedgehog. The purple chao transformed into a large, purple birdlike creature with wings made of blue fire. Two long horns graced his head and reached down to his wings and he had a mane of iridescent feathers running down his body. The Pheonix bowed down to Shadow, his ember eyes glinting proudly.

"The true Fire Master has come." He said, his voice sounding like a hollow drum. "Get on my back and we shall fly into the volcano so we may get away from those wretched Black Knights." The bird was so immense; Shadow, Sonic, Terra, and Luna could sit on him comfortably. Demi prefered to fly after them and theylifted off into the air. They dove through the top of the volcano and when the pheonix entered it, the gray rock erupted into life; cracks spiderwebbed around the inside of the volcano and magma spilled through the cracks. "Careful, dragon. The steam that is coming out of those cracks is hot enough to burn the flesh right off your bones."

"Lovely." Sonic said sarcastically as the pheonix and dragon on a humongous slab of rock that was floating in the newly formed magma. Strangely enough, they weren't hot at all.

'The blue flames from the pheonix's wing must be emitting some cool energy...' Shadow thought as they climbed off the back of the pheonix and on to the rock slab. The pheonix cleared it's voice before talking.

"I shall teach you, Shadow the Hedgehog, techniques that you will need to know to defeat the Dark Rule. You're friends will also learn their special techniques that will unleash their inner power too. Now..." The pheonix said and raised it's wings.

"Wait, I must ask you something, Fire Guardian." Shadow interrupted and the Guardian lowered it's wings, looking intently at the ebony hedgehog. "Why was I chosen for fire?" He asked.

"Well, Shadow, you're nature is destructive. It takes only a little push to send you into chaos," The Guardian said and Shadow lowered his head, "But you are also powerful and you have the ability to light when all else is dark." Shadow looked up slowly at the kind Guardian with new light. "Now, I'm going to teach you Fire Control. Take this." The pheonix said and passed Shadow a Chaos Emerald that was submerged in the magma. Shadow took the Chaos Emerald in his hands and was not burned. "Face the magma and concetrate on the power within you." Shadow did as he was told and closed his eyes. He raised the red emerald and opened his eyes which glew a firey orange.

"FIRE CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and the magma parted beneath his feet, showing a pathway to a tunnel.

"Escape through that tunnel. It should confuse the Black Knights for a while and give you a head start. Good luck, young heroes." The pheonix said and the group followed his direction, escaping down the path and disappearing down the tunnel. The Fire Guardian flew up the volcano and was met by the Black Knights.

"Leave or no one shall ever see your remains." The pheonix hissed venomously and swiped at the flying aliens but more and more came to overwhelm the Guardian. He tried desperately to fight them off but one alien stabbed him with an electrical staff which instantly knocked the poor bird out. It plummeted down into the rock in an explosion of dust. One of the aliens turned to the leader of the Knights.

"Should we kill it?" It asked but the leader shook his head.

"Black Doom may have soom use for it..." It said with a toothy smile.  
-  
Shadow has power now but will he be able to control it? What does the leader have in mind for Fire Guardian? What elements are next? Oooooo, the suspense. Now I must go because Shadow fans, Espio fans and a squirrel want to see me dead. I might have to hide out in Mexico for a while.


	5. Secrets

Author's Note: Not much to say. Just read and I ask that all ShadxOc haters don't flame. It's just a little fluff but there's nothing going on...yet? (Shot.) 

Reviews:

Playstation14: Well, seeing as Shadow almost destroyed the world...twice, I thought I'd put him in the 'destructive' category. He's so cute when he's sticking a pistol to someone's head :)

Maverick87: Yay, new reviewers! Don't get me wrong, I still luff my old reviewers. I've went on a sugar-free diet. Fwee! It should last two hours.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic trademarks. I do own a Sonic and Espio Voo-Doo dolls. MUHAHAHAHA! You heard nothing. Read the story.

Chap. 5-Secrets

Our heroes found themselves crossing a dense forest in the dead of night with the pale moonlight as their only guide. Sonic and Shadow again were bickering over something.

"Why do you always have to be so dark, Shadow? Can't you feel at all?" Sonic questioned as they ducked under some low lying branches.

"I did but not anymore." Shadow shot back, tired of the blue hedgehog's constant talking. Sonic was fed up with Shadow being such an 'emo' that he didn't realize what he said next.

"Yeah, who could care for a girl who couldn't get out of the way." Sonic said and instantly regretted what he just said. Shadow's fist erupted in blue flame and he threw his fist forward but it did not hit Sonic. No, Sonic ducked in the nick of time but Luna, who turned to see what the commotion was, was met by a punch on her right cheek. There was no blood or burned flesh but hard metal. Luna looked at her cheek and put her hands to it. She shakily got up and ran off into the forest, trying to hold back tears.

"Terra, I...What happened?" Shadow asked, astounded by what he saw. Terra gave a heavy sigh.

"I promised Luna I would never tell anybody this but...Luna is a half-android. See, Luna lived with her family in the city until Black Doom bombed it in one of his seiges. Luna lost her parents that day. She was found among the ashes of the city, badly burned and barely alive. G.U.N. was able to bring her back but at a very high cost." She paused for a moment, letting what she had just said sink in, "Luna has no emotions. Most are stimulated impulses like crying. She was brought up in the military and she was considered a...killing machine. One mission went deadly wrong, a contagious alien disease was caught in an orphanage. And..." Terra's voice trailed. She knew that everyone knew what happened. "Since then, Luna resigned from the military and fights the aliens, hoping one day to atone for her sins. That's when she met me and Demi and we've been friends ever since." She turned around to face the moon. "I think you should talk to her." Shadow nodded and followed the white hedgehog.

(In a clearing with a glimmering river...)

Luna leaned over the river, her face glimmering with tears.

'Fake tears...' Luna thought and splashed her reflection in the river, letting the drops of water run on her face. It left streaks of metal on her right side as the drops rolled of her cheek. Her whole right of her body had to be replaced by metal. She could feel it runs in her veins; it was a part of her.

"Luna?" Shadow asked and Luna quickly turned to the black and red hedgehog, wiping her tears away.

"I'm sorry I ran off." She said quietly and Shadow sat beside her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess I let my anger get the best of me...again." Shadow said and he turned to Luna. He took off his glove and dunked his hand into the cold water. He then took his hand and put it to to Luna's cheek and washed off the white on her mechanical half. When he was done, Luna's whole mechanical half was visible in the moonlight. "You're the most beautiful when you're yourself." (A/N: Awwwwwwww!) Luna couldn't help but smile. "I got you to smile." He said in a creamy voice that would've made any fangirl swoon.

"That one didn't count." Luna joked, folding her arms across her chest, looking just as stubborn as Shadow. She then did something he didn't expect her to do. She gave him a hug. (A/N: Had you going there, didn't I?) "Thanks, Shadow." She said softly. Shadow blushed slightly and hoped Luna wouldn't notice.

"I think that's enough hugging and stuff for one night. Let's get back to the group before Sonic eats all of the Rice Balls." Shadow said and Luna let him go. The two walked to the group and decided to make camp for the night. Luna and Terra ate some Ramen noodles, Demi was the look-out, and Shadow was beating the shit out of Sonic for having eaten all the Rice Balls...again. Everybody took turns as look-out as they tried to get some sleep for the exhausting day ahead of them.

(In the morning...)

'Mmmmmm...something smells like Chili-Dogs...' Sonic thought as he woke up aching from sleeping on the groung. Terra was cooking something over a hot fire. Everyone else was too stirring to see what the delicious smell was. Luna's face was repaired and she looked just as she had the first time they met.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"I went hunting in the night while Luna was on look-out. The moonlight was perfect to catch prey." Terra said and raised the cooking Chocobo thigh. (A/N: This is what happens when you eat fried chicken for dinner. You get sick thoughts. I shall avenge you Chocobo!)

"You're going to eat that?" Sonic asked, feeling sick to the stomach.

"God, no." Terra said and the two hedgehogs breathed a sigh of relief. "I like my meat raw, unlike Demi and Luna." Terra bounded up to the remains of the unlucky Chocobo and sank her teeth into it, letting the blood drip from her jaw. Needless to say, both hedgehogs lost their appetites and their lunch at that moment. After that episode, they exited the forest and saw the ocean on the horizon.

"I guess the next element is water." Demi said and they walked off to the beach.

(At the City of Docks...)

The town the group found themselves in was a very small and crudely made fishing village. There was a bar, a couple of small wooden houses and a dock where a wooden boat was docked. The boat however clashed with the simpleness of the village; it was rather large with many sails and a wooden serpent gracing the bow. The five creatures walked into the village and overheard a conversation.

"I ain't going into those god-forsaken waters. Those monsters will tear my boat apart." A druken alligator said, slurring the words heavily.

"We need to cross Angel Sea. I am willing to pay extra!" A weasel said with a raspy voices. Luna approached the two quarreling animals.

"You need protection, right? If you get us to sea, then we shall fend off any monsters." Luna said.

"It seems a bit out of reach for such a little lady." The alligator said. Luna fought the urge to call him a stupid drunk which he was but they needed his boat.

"I am not alone. I have my friends." Luna said and gestured for the rest of the group. The alligator looked at each of them with a druken stagger and after a tedious evaluation, nodded.

"Right, we set sail..." The alligator started to say but passed out.

"Once he isn't so drunk." Sonic said and helped lug the alligator agaisnt the wall. "Isn't it our luck"  
-  
A new element and new freindships are formed but many conflicts face them on their perilous adventure! Tune in for the next chap. )  
Mecha out.


	6. Connecting

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoy! Oh, I picked the song Sakura Drops and I translated it into english. It's one of my favorite songs. 

Reviews:

Playstation14: You always make me feel good with your nice reviews! Thanks as always!

Disclaimer: A chao walks in with a badly drawn sign that says 'MECHALUNA DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR HER CHAO FLUFFY!'

Once the sailor/alligator was sober, the team walked onto the ship. The ship was undocked and it sped off to the horizon on the crystal clear waters of Angel Island. Demi took place on the crow's nest and outstreched his giant wings, Luna and Terra leaned out on the bow of the ship, enjoying the sea air, and Sonic was leaning over the rail of the ship, distressed of the constant rocking motion. Shadow took this as a moment of revenge.

"Isn't it peaceful, faker? Going back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..." Shadow said and Sonic tossed what remaining cookies he had. Sonic was about to flip Shadow off if it wasn't for a blood curduling scream that made any living thing's blood freeze.

"The beasts of the sea. Hold up you're bargain, hedgehog, or we are as good as dead." The alligator said, walking smoothly out the captain's quarters with a royal blue cape fluttering behind him. Almost as if on cue, a large serpent head emerged from the once peaceful waters. Demi and Shadow and Sonic were the first to attack; Demi attacking from the sky and Shadow and Sonic homing attacking the body but the monster seemed unphased by the attacks. Luna climbed up the sails to the to get a good shot while Terra jumped up onto the turquise serpent and hung onto it's head to keep it still. She reached into her pack and brought out a sword handle which a silver laser blade came out.

"Lunar Eclipse!" Luna yelled and slashed her sword which emitted a beam of curved light at the Serpent. (A/N: Like in Inuyasha! I'll be quiet now.) The beam cut the head clean off.

"My God, that is digusting!" Sonic shouted as he landed back on the ship along with Shadow, Demi, and Terra. (A/N: I'll be limiting the gore from now on so Sonic will stop tossing his cookies.) They thought they were victorious but something unexpected happened. Instead of dying, the serpent grew two heads in the place of the one head. The hydra swung one of it's heads and knocked the tips of the sails off.

"You know how much those cost me!" The Captain Alligator yelled at the group.

"Like you're doing a damn thing!" Terra shouted back and that shut up the alligator.

"I got an idea!" Luna said calmly and determenly(sp) like her nature and this interuptted the death glares that Terra and the alligator were giving each other. The hydra tried to strike again, but Sonic pushed it back with his homing attack.

"Ideas are good!" He said frantically.

"Okay, Demi and Terra, you guys distract the Hydra." The white hedgehog commanded and Demi lifted off with Terra in hand. He let her go and the wolf landed on one of the Hydra's head, digging her claws deep into it's scaly skin. Demi distracted the other head and kept a close eye on the wolf. "Now, lower the anchor." Luna told the captain who reluctantly followed her orders, all the while grumbling about 'him being the captain'. "Now Shadow light Sonic on fire...but with magical fire! Then, Sonic, enter your ball state." She said and Shadow was disappointed at this but netherless he followed the instruction. As quick as a flash, Sonic was a lit with blue flames and Sonic balled up. Luna took out her sword and whacked the hedgehog as if he was a baseball. He went sailing through the air and impacted with the Hydra with incredible force. The Hydra disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Demi caught Terra and Sonic in mid-air. They landed back on the wooden boat, brimming with the satisfaction of a victory.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Sonic asked and everyone did an anime fall. "Hey Luna, I never knew you were such a leader." Luna smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I was really surprised too. Well, I better help the captain with his ship." Luna said and turned to walk, when she did the most unclimatic thing. She tripped. (Luna Secret #2-When she's not battling, she's the world's biggest klutz. Like me!) "I'm okay!" She said with a cheerful disposition as she got up and every one sweatdropped.

(In the full moon night...)

Shadow stood on the bow of the ship, enjoying the peacefulness of the sea. The seafoam sprayed softly on his fur, making him shimmer even more in the pale moon's light. He was about to drift into his memories when he heard a soft song being sung. He was curious, so he went to inspect it. It was coming from the top of the crow's nest he concluded and silently scaled the tall wooden pole and he gasped at what he saw. There was Luna, Terra, and Demi, and they were softly singing a song together. Terra and Luna's voice were high and soothing, while Demi was singing bass and swaying his head to the melody.

_Falling in love, saying goodbye.  
With a vow that this is the last heartbreak.  
Even the cherry tree, swaying in the wind.  
Will eventually blossom._

_The summer rain that started to fall.  
gently streaked past my tears.  
Images that resemble memories.  
Autumn's drama reruns._

Shadow was memerized by the lullabye the threesome were singing. It reminded him of those long away days of Maria on the ARK when she would sing to him when he had nightmares. He told himself to forget but in doing that, had he forgotten friendship? Here, were three friends who gone through so much but stayed strong in unity. It was concept that had always eluded his grasp but he was starting to get a grip like a child who had beed drowning but finally found the wall. Now it was time for the child to learn to swim.

_Why have I suffered?  
Almost the same blows such countless times?  
But even so, I'll probably fight again.  
That is one of life's mysteries._

_Falling in love, giving it everything.  
With a wish that this is the last heartbreak.  
Even the cherry tree, swaying through time.  
Will eventually blossom._

Without even thinking, he joined in. His voice lifted into the air like soft rose petals. Terra's ears perked up at the sound and working on instict, she pounced onShadow.

"Hi, Shadow!" The wolf howled and grabbed him in an headlock and gave him a noogie. The hedgehog growled in annoyence at his 'perfect' quills being messed up. Luna cheerfully smiled at the dark hedgehog and Demi gave him a friendly nod. Finally, Terra let go of Shadow and that's when Sonic came up to see what the commotion was all about. He laughed at Shadow's quills and Shadow had to hold himself from catapulting the cobalt hero off the crow's nest. They sat in silence, looking at the stars because the battle's ealier adrenaline hadn't quite worn off yet.

"I wonder whatour friends think." Sonic suddenly said, unusually serious. "Do they think we're dead?" Shadow was looked up, not really wanting to answer.

'The world is probaly praising my demise...' Shadow thought and he felt himself drown again.

"I think there may be a way to contact your friends!" Terra said and the ebony hedgehog felt himself rise again. "Shadow, let me see your chaos emerald."

(Back in the Tornado X...)

Tails was sleeping on his contol panel which was littered with cappicuno cups Cream brewed for him. Rouge was sitting next to him, watching him like a mother. She had gotten unusually motherly since the...incident. It was almost like a bad dream for them all that they couldn't wake up from. She was twirling a crimson Chaos Emerald in her hands and it still reminded her of Shadow's eyes. She mentally cursed herself when tears came from her eyes. She was Rouge THE Bat, and Rouge doesn't cry for anybody. She was strong but inside she was screaming to hear his creamy and slightly annoying voice...at least one more time.

"Rouge!" A familiar dark voice said from the Chaos Emerald and she dropped the gem in astonishment. The clatter woke Tails from his dreamless sleep and looked at the bewildered bat.

"I-is that you, Shadow?" She stuttered, halfly thinking she went insane. At the mention of the hedgehog's name, Tails kneeled down to the emerald in excitement.

"No it's Santa Clause. Of course it's me!" Shadow said sarcastically. Rouge didn't know whether to cry in joy or cuss Shadow out for worrying her like that.

"Is Sonic there?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking andyes, unfortunately Faker is here." Shadow said..

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic's voice shouted.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted on top of his lungs and it was if an alarm rang in the spaceship. All of teams stampede in the room with Amy leading, hammer in her hand. They all huddled around the Chaos Emerald, eyes wide. "Where are you?" Tails asked.

"One hundred years in the future." Sonic said calmly and everyone mouths dropped.

"How do we know you are the REAL Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"You took pictures of Rouge in the shower and sold them on Ebay." Sonic replied.

"That's Sonic alright." The red echinda said before Rouge uppercutted him.

"Hey is Espio there?"

"Yes, I am." The purple chameleon answered. Team Chaotix came yesterday when they heard ofShadow's and Sonic's'deaths'.

"Your great-grandson is a nutjob!" What followed next was a scream from Sonic and the sound of splintering wood. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Don't talk about Sensei like that!" Demi's voice echoed in the room.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to say it. I think sticking his head through the pole was a little...extreme." Luna's voice said, trying to calm the upset Demi.

"Yeah, Demi. You shouldn't believe half the stuff this idiot says." Shadow's voice said.

"Owwwww...It was a joke." Sonic groaned.

"Uh...Yeah, since they are having a bit of an episode, I'll fill you in." Terra said over the commotion of Shadow and Luna trying to pull Sonic out of the pole. "Get all of the Chaos Emeralds and get as much backup as possible. Black Doom is too powerful, even now. Trust us." The wolf said. The room was silent, listening to Terra' words. "I'm losing...the...connection. Good...luck!" Then the voices went dead.

"You heard them! Full speed to Earth! We're going to need alot of help." Tails said with new-found hope that his best friend was alive.

(Back to our heroes...)

"Who wants some sailor made fish?" The alligator said from the mess hall. Eveyone left the poor blue hedgehog, that was still stuck in the pole, in a rush to dinner.

"Guys? You're joking right?" Sonic said. "Demi? I'm sorry! I want some fish! HELP!"  
-----------

Wooo! The song will play an important part in the end but for now, enjoy it's fluffiness.

Sonic: You are a very evil person.

Mechaluna: I try!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: As you can see, I changed the summary. Hopefully, it's more exciting! Sorry for the bad grammar in the last chapter. I was tired...Zzzz.

Reviewers:

Playstation14: Awww, thanks for adding me to your faves! It was pretty funny, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure Espio is emotionally scarred. Wooo!

Maverick87: Thank you! And I'll try to update as frequently as I can.

Disclaimer: A picture of a bound and gagged Sonic appears in your hands. It reads: I do not own Sonic or any of it's trademarks. If you sue me, you'll never see Sonic again. MUHAHAHAHA!

(Gives all the reviewers cookies while I munch unhappily on a carrot stick. Stupid diets.)

Chap. 7-To The Shrine!

Sonic sat up in his bunk with a horrible crick in his neck. He reached behind his neck and pulled out a splinter stuck in his neck. It took half the night to butter Sonic's neck and pull him out of the pole. He decided to bunk with Luna since he had decided it was way too risky to bunk with Demi with wood around. He pulled off the covers and looked below him too the lower bunk where Luna was sleeping.

"Hey, Luna! Wake up!" Sonic exclaimed. Luna sat straight up and bonked her head on the bottom of the top bunk bed.

"Ow. Good morning, Sonic. Are you feeling better?" Luna asked while rubbing her head.

"Yeah. Still hurts li-Is that bacon I smell?" Sonic said and jumped into his dark blue Samurai outfit before rushing out into the hall. Luna put on her pure white warrior outfit when Sonic left and followed after him. The blue hedgehog was halfway down the mess hall when he saw Demi leaving his room. The dragon caught sight of the hedgehog and Sonic turned but Demi was too fast. He jumped with brute force and pinned the hedgehog down to the floor; Demi was holding back Sonic's hands and used his his feet to pin down Sonic's feet.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his voice ringing in his Sonic's head.

"Please don't hurt me! Don't stick my head in anything, especially Shadow's toilet!"

"I heard that!" Shadow yelled from his room.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stuck your head through the pole." Demi said.

"Oh. Well, I guess...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called your Sensei-father a nutjob."

"I forgive you."

"Demi?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I. Can't. Feel. My. Arms." Sonic said and Demi realesed the cobalt hedgehog from his grasp. Sonic sat up and rubbed the circulation back into his arms. Terra, Shadow, and Luna were just leaving their rooms, dressed in their japanese clothing. Sonic got up and everyone walked together to breakfast.

"I'm huuuuuungry!" Sonic complained when his stomach let out a low growl.

"Can you think with anything else other than your stomach, Sonic?" Shadow asked as they entered the mess hall.

"You called me Sonic!"

"Don't let it go to your head, faker." Shadow said and they sat down for breakfast. Sonic, Shadow and Demi started eating everything in sight in large gulps. Terra and Luna stared at the eating threesome.

"I wonder where men put it all?" Terra whispered to Luna who just shrugged in return. Sonic was halfway finished with eating all the rice balls when the captain's voice appeared over the speakers.

"we are now reaching Angel Island." His voice crackled over the speakers. Amazingly, Sonic actually left eating with the others to go outside and see the island. It was covered in green rainforest except for the snowcapped moutains that were partly hidden in the clouds.

"It's hardly changed at all." Sonic said, his green eyes bright with memories.

"Some things change slowly or they don't change at all." Luna said, looking at the only uncorrupted piece of land left on the planet. The waves nimbly pulled the ship into shore where the group helped the captain dock. After the task, they jumped off the boat and scanned the beach. There was a giant beachside village that extended out into the ocean and up into the canopy's rainforest. Animals like them were busily running around the village, taking no notice of the newcomers.

"Omigosh, they are selling baked potatoes!" Sonic exclaimed and ran over to the stall. Shadow slapped his forhead while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Sonic is one of those people who never change at all." Shadow said as they went to join the happily munching hedgehog.

"Excuse me miss?" Luna asked kindly and the Rabbit-Fox who was making the potatoes stopped her work. She was a pale yellow with cream highlights in her short hair and her bangs stuck out. She had large ears that stuck up and a large, bushy white tip tail twitched behind her. The Rabbit-Fox was wearing plain vanilla dress, which made her auburn eyes look even more innocent and childish, and she also wore a vanilla colored cap on her head.

"You must be Tails and Cream's great-grandaughter! I knew he would choose her instead of Cosmo!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at the startled girl.

"Is he...alright?" The Rabbit-Fox asked.

"Yeah, he's just an idiot." Shadow said and elbowed Sonic in the ribs.

"What's your name?" Luna asked while the two hedgehogs started bickering behind her.

"My name is Tanya."

"Um...Tanya, do you know where the Master Emerald shrine is?"

"You must ask Rena, she is the condola (type of boat, looks like a hollowed out canoe) rider. Go north into the jungle and she is by the river." Tanya said cheerfully while resuming to cooking the potatoes over the fire. Luna thanked the Rabbit-Fox and the group entered the thick, green jungle. Soon enough, they heard the bubbling of a river ahead and quickned their pace. They arrived on a bank where a cottage was and a boat was leaning up agaisnt it. Suddenly, a rock was thrown and it hit Sonic head on.

"Who goes there?" A female voice said from the roof of the cottage. A EchindaBat stood there with in a large black cloak. She was a deep shade of red with black wings like Demi's outstretched behind her and her long, braided dredlocks fell in front of her face, giving the EchindaBat a menacing look. Her violet eyes seemed to soften when she saw the protective Demi but she snapped back to her fighter mode.

"We're friends." Luna said calmly. The EchindaBat lowered her pole lower and examined the travelers closer. She jumped off the roof, using her wings to soften her landing.

"Who are you?" She asked, particulary at Shadow and Sonic.

"Tell us your name and we'll tell you ours." Terra demanded. (A/N: Tell me which game that quote came from and I'll give you a super duper brownie!) The EchindaBat put her hands on her hips and casted them a triumphant pose.

'That's definetely Rouge's kid.' Shadow thought especially when he examined the girl's...chest.

"My name is Rena." Rena said.

"I'm Terra, and that's Luna, Demi, Sonic, and Shadow." Terra said, pointing at each indivual.

"No way! A-are they the actual Sonic Heroes?" Rena said, totally taken aback. The two hedgehogs nodded.

"We need to get to the Master Emerald shrine. Can you use your condola to ride us up the river?" Shadow asked and the bat energetically said yes.

"Sorry about throwing the rock at you." Rena apologized and dragged the boat into the water. They all piled up into the boat and they snugly fit. Rena stood on the front of the boat and used her pole to push the condola forward. The boat slowly went forward and picked up speed on the current.

"I don't see why we just run through the jungle to the Master Emerald?" Shadow said as the boat pushed through some thick ferns.

"If you value your life. Many armies went into the jungle, only for their remains to be washed down the river." The EchindaBat said calmly while giving Shadow very disturbing thoughts. The boat passed through vines and blue butterflies flew around them in a frenzy.

"So, Demi is it?" Rena said with a flirtatious tone and batted (Ha.) her eyes. Demi looked at her in confusion.

"Do you have something in your eyes?" Demi asked and the EchindaBat did an anime fall.

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Rena said quietly and continued her rowing. Shadow and Sonic were doubled-over in silent laughter.

"Demi?" Shadow whispered and caught the dragon's attention. "She thinks you're hot."

"But I'm not even sweating." He said and Shadow sweatdropped.

"You've been hanging out with Espio waaaaay too long." Shadow said under his breath. The trees started to thicken less and the dappled sunshine increased.

"We're almost there." Rena said and Sonic could see the the gray ruins and the giant green emerals glinting in the afternoon. The river bended to a curve and Rena stopped the condola on the sandy bank.

"Thank you for all your help, Rena." Luna said and tried to jump out of the boat but tripped on the edge of the wooden condola. The white hedgehog landed face first in the sandy bank. Shadow helped her up and she gave a laugh of her own klutziness. Shadow softly smirked; she would always fall but she come back up laughing. He admired her for that. Sonic and Terra were the next to exit and they were racing to the steps that lead to the shrine. Demi was the last to exit and he felt someone grab his hand.

"Um...Demi, when you guys fufill your quest...would, you like to come to my cottage for some tea?" Rena asked, trying to stop from blushing. Demi turned to face her.

"Do you truly believe we can do it?" He asked.

"Of course! You gotta have hope!" Rena said, with her father's, Knuckles, grin. He smiled and looked into her purple eyes that glew with a strange twinkle. Demi started to feel hot.

'Is this the hot that Shadow was talking about?' Demi thought as a small tint of red surged through his cheeks. Just like Sonic to ruin an emotional moment like this.

"HEY DEMI! HURRY UP!" Sonic yelled from the steps. The half demon dragon turned to his friend but he first looked behind his shoulder to the EchindaBat and gave a slight nod. Then, using his giant, black wings, he lifted off the ground in a dusty cloud of sand. Rena shielded her eyes, looking up with a smile at the dark dragon. She picked up her pole and started the slow journey back to her cozy cottage with a tune passing her lips. The tune was one of heroes battling demons and how one demon became a hero.

"I'm here." Demi said as he landed at the base of the shrine with the others. Shadow let out a wolf whistle. "What?"

"I saw that. So you aren't a complete hopeless case like Knuckles." Shadow snickered and the demon just walked up the stairs. Terra whacked Shadow upside of his head as they followed after him. Luna was already in the head, her curiosity getting the best of her. She walked up to the Master Emerald and the dull green started to grow bright. The rest of the group had just come up and stared at the gem that was growing brighter. The water around the Master Emerald started to form into a creature. A creature, I'm sure, you're all familar with.

"Chaos Zero?" Sonic stated as he saw the watery form finished taking shape. Chaos 0 outstretched his hand and grabbed the white hedgehog in it's hand. Luna's sword handle fell out if her pack with a clank and she wasn't able to reach that. Before her friends could even react, Chaos Zero set up a psychic barrier between him and Luna and her friends. While this distracted the watery form, Luna drew something from her pockets. It was a pocket knife with a white rose on the wooden handle.

"Let go!" She yelled and slahed the arm of Chaos Zero. It let her go with a yelp and she quickly picked up her the sword handle which emitted the silver laser blade. She slashed Chaos 0 but it only reformed. It punched her with his extendable arm and she tasted bitter blood in her mouth and he held her by the neck.

'It's no use trying to slash him; he'll just reform. Hmmmm...I got it.' Luna thought and took out her trusty pocket knife.

"Fool, haven't you learned that I regenerate?" Chaos Zero laughed.

"Who said it was you?" Luna replied and deeply cut her mecha arm and oil dripped onto her pure white fur. She reached in her gash and pulled out a couple of live wires from it. She stabbed the electrical wires into Chaos Zero's arm and the shock was so large that it sended Chaos 0 into the Master Emerald with an explosive clash. (A/N: Water conducts electricity! I learned something new today.) Luna kneeld down and gripped the deep cut she gave herself; oil dripped from her hand.

"You've defeated me in battle. You are the True Master." Chaos Zero said and it lowered the barrier. Shadow helped Luna help up as she faced Chaos Zero. "Now it is time for you to learn how to use Diamond Dust. Take this Chaos Emerald." Chaos handed her a light blue gem and she marveled at how beautiful it looked in the sun. "Focus your energy, child." Luna looked clapsed the emerald tightly, feeling the energy sweel inside her.

"DIAMOND DUST!" She yelled and swiped her hand. Frozen drops of water flew from her hands and bombared Chaos Zero but they ended up being absorbed from him.

"Very good. Th-" The watery form said but something interuppted him.

"Finally, I've found you, Shadow." A dark voice said. Everyone turned to see who the intruder was. There was the Black Arms leader, a dark black alien in red armor and long horn running down it's head. "Black Doom said to bring you back alive but he said nothing about your friends." He said with a malicious grin and in his lethal metal claws shone in the sunlight.

(Back on planet Earth...)

Somehow, Tails had rounded up every Sonic charecter ever created and they were all in Tail's workshop.

"This better be good! I don't leave my throne for anything." Sally said, acting quite prissy. Charmy buzzed around as hyperactive as he could be since he found Tail's secret stash of sugary treats.

"Charmy, you little twerp! Get down!" Vector yelled, standing on the once clean coffee table. Espio was hiding in a corner, clearly traumatized by the authoress's abuse. Chris T. divebombed Sonia for calling Sonic a twerp. (A/N: I made Chris OOC. I always wanted him too divebomb someone.) Sonia tried to punch Chris but he ducked and she instead punched Manic. He in turned punched Antoine and thus started an all out brawl between the Sega, Archie, and the SatAM charecters. (A/N: I know there is one more but I can't remember the name. Sorry!) Any Sonic fans who loved violence would've loved the brawl. Tails and Amy, being the last sane ones in the room, grabbed a megaphone.

"QUIET!" Tails yelled into the megaphone and got half of the people's atention. Amy used her Piko Piko to get everybody's else's attention. Once everyone was calm, the kitsune cleared his voice and started his speech. "Black Doom is back, as you know but he is stronger than we thought. He's gotten enough power to send Sonic and Shadow into the future." Tails said and a mumuring passed between the crowds.

"This seems a bit farfetch to me. Why should we believe you?" Sally said pointing an accusing figure at Tails.

"You listen to Sonic, Sally. Why isn't his best-friend good enough?" Amy said. Sally and Amy stared each other down until the chipmunk backed down. "No objections?" Amy asked. Silence. "Good. You can continue, Tails." Everyone was surprised, Amy was usually cheerful and nice.

"Thanks, Ames. We cannot defeat Black Doom yet but we can hold them off until Sonic and Shadow get back. We're going to need as much help as possible and that means we have to work together." Tails said and discord spread through the large group of animals. "It's either get along or we parish in a firey and very painful death." Every one stared at Tails, he was never the one for blunt sarcasm so that means this must be a really serious situation. Temporary truces were made within the group as they waited for Tails to continue. "That means we also need the humans help too."

"Humans? Yeah right." Sonia said and was divebombed by Chris again. The two quarreled until Espio and Vector managed to pry Chris off of Sonia. He struggled for a minute until falling limp.

"I'm calm." He said and Espio and Vector let go of the human. Tails stared daggers at Sonia before starting again.

"It doesn't matter how powerful. We need all the help we can get. That even means we need to get our enemy's help too." The fox said, letting his voice ring in the still air.  
-  
Wow, that was a long chapter. Now the battle in the past and the future is about to begin. Now time to play 'Who to Toture?'!

Mechaluna: (Talking to the audience so Espio cannot hear.) The secret Chris action is asking stupid questions.

Espio: Why is Chris divebombing everybody?

Chris: I'LL KEEL YOU! (Divebombs Espio.)

Espio: First, I have a great-grandson who dies and now THIS? Why, God? WHY?

Mechaluna: Tune in next time for more toture-I mean great fun! (Sweatdrops.) 


	8. The Demons Within

Author's NoteL: Be prepared for quite an intense chapter. There will be gore so if you are the faint of heart, then there's nothing I can do for you. I got this while watching The Hills Have Eyes. Creepy movie. I might have to raise the rating because of the chapter. Depends. I also made Dr. Eggman OOC because he acts WAY too comical in the cartoons and I wanted him to be a bit more sinister. I call him Dr. Ivo because Dr. Eggman sounds like something a five year old created, not that I have anything agaisnt it! (Sweatdrops)

Reviews:

Playstation14: Unfortunately, I have to include EVERY charecter from all the sonic universe and that means Chris too because I promised my friend I would. I'll make Chris so OOC that he'll have to need a new name. Bob? Yes, Bob is good. Go get my precious, Bob!

Maverick87: I can't wait till I type up the final battle but that won't be for a while. Darn!

Disclaimer: Chris T. or now the newly named 'Bob' says that Mechaluna does not own anything. Then he steals your ring and calls it his precious. Go figure.

Chap.8-The Demons Within

The five faced the alien in their fighting poses but the Black Knight merely stood their as if they were nothing.

"I think I have something of yours." The Black Knight said and pulled out Demi's sword, "It still has that idiot of a sensei's blood on it. Except for that, it's a marvelous sword."

"Shut up, you! DIAMOND STORM!" Luna yelled out of nowhere and the crystal shards rained down on the alien. He deflected most of them but one particulary large shard plunged into the Black Knight's shoulder. He hardly acknowledge it and pulled the bloody crystal out his shoulder and flicked it away.

"My, my, trying to protect the filthy demon, are we? You must be punished, child." The Black Knight said, "BLACK EXPLOSION!" He swiped Demi's sword and a black burst of energy propelled the white hedgehog into the ruins, knocking her unconcious. Demi ran to Luna and kneeled down beside her.

"You really know how to make yourself a death wish, don't you? You first insult my father and you hurt my friends." Demi said adding a deeply dark chuckle that made Terra, Shadow, and Sonic pale. "Do you want to know what nightmares are made of?" The dragon hissed. Demi's once cool blue eyes turned a deep crimson with black slits for pupils, spines sprouted from his back, and his fangs grew until they were like a sabor tooth's fangs and purple designs appeared on him. For once, the Black Knight looked like he was frightened but he still stood his ground.

"I-I'm not scared of you demon." The alien said, holding the sword up. Demi got up and turned around to face the frightened alien.

"You haven't answered my question. What are nightmares made of?" The demon said and walked to the alien. The dragon stopped when he was a couple of yards from the Black Knight and cricked his neck which sounded like a gunshot in the evening dusk. Without warning he disappeared and reappeared behind the alien, startling it. "Is it fear?" He reappeared again, this time to the side. "Sins?" He reappeared again, this time floating above the alien. "Or is it death?" The alien took no more time gawking at the twisted demon and turned to run. Demi's arms extended like Chaos Zero's and caught the cowardly alien by his ankles.

"No, please! NO!" The Black Knight pleaded, clawing the ground furiously in a mad attempt to escape. Demi pounced on the alien, his breath hot on the Black Knight's face.

"Since you will not tell me, I'll have to tell you." Demi said, whispering softly. Demi claws scraped agaisnt the alien face and left a cut where green blood seeped through. Demi got very close to the alien's ear like someone who was to tell a secret. "Nightmares are made of me." Demi dug his teeth slowly into the Black Knight's throat and the alien screamed in agony. Then Demi swiped his claws across his eyes, instantly blinding him and he bit off the alien's ears. "Now you may walk mute, blind, deaf, and dumb like the true coward you are."

Meanwhile, Luna was just beginning to stir and woke up to hear someone scream in pain. Luna got up and saw Demi crouched over the Black Knight whispering devilish curses in it's ears. Luna turned to see Shadow, Sonic, and Terra shaking in fear of the demonic figure that was once the peaceful and protective Demi. She must stop this. Luna hobbled, her leg was broken because of the impact, to Demi.

"Demi, stop!" She yelled and tried pulling her demonic friend away from the alien. She turned the dragon around and slapped him hard across the cheek. Tears were streaming down her face and she was startled at the blood dripping down his chin. Demi's eyes turned back to his dark blue and his demonic extensions disappeared. Luna fell into his arms and sobbed softly.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'm so sorry." Demi said and sushed the white hedgehog. He was like a father to her and he knew how much it scared her when he went into his Demon stage. He was lucky that he was half so he was normal...most of the time. He grabbed his sword from the alien's grasp who was whimpering slightly. "Luna, look away." Demi ordered and Luna turned. The next thing she heard was the sound of metal being plunged into flesh and the stop of whimpers. Demi slowly slid his sword out of the stiff alien and let it fall with a clatter. He walked towards Sonic, Shadow and Terra and they stepped back from him. He shook his head and outstretched his wings. "I need to get some air. You guys can set up camp here." Demi said and lifted off the ground with a blast of wind and disappeared in the inky black night.

"What was that?" Sonic said shakily. Never had he seen so much real life violence. He seen such stuff in the horror movies that Knuckles rented but never had he predicted that it could be all too real.

"Demi's Demonic Stage." Terra simply replied, starting to gather firewood. Soon they had a roaring fire going, thanks to Shadow's fire magic, and Sonic wanted more answers to Demi's violent behavior they just witnessed.

"What is a Demonic Stage?" Sonic asked as everyone gathered around the flame.

"It's after Demi is put under alot emotional pressure, he'll revert to his ancestoral demonics. Since he's only half, it's just a temporary stage. Me and Luna witnessed it just once before this." Terra said and poked the fire with a stick. Sonic nodded, soaking in this information.

"What are we going to do about...him?" Shadow asked, pointing to the corpse of the Black Knight.

"We got to give him some kind of a burial." Luna said and the group went to pick up the body. They softly put it into the river and Terra muttered a couple of tribal praises before the body was drifting down the river. Sonic had never been this close to death. Sure, he had witnessed Shadow's death but then he never really died. Sonic looked up into the stars, praying that his friends were alright before turning back to camp.

(In a clearing, not far from the shrine...)

"Dammit!" Demi yelled as he punched the tree again and left a large dent in it. He gave the tree another good kick and rested beside it.

"Who's there?" A small voice cried. Demi rushed over to the lake and cleaned off the caked blood on his chin and his hands.

"What are you doing here, Rena?" Demi asked, not turning to the EchindaBat that was coming out of the trees.

"Gathering herbs. Are you okay?" Rena asked as she slowly sat beside the dragon. "Did you go into your Demonic Stage?" Demi looked quizically at Rena beside him.

"How do you know about...that?"

"My family keeps a whole library full of scrolls. When you've got nothing else to do but row a boat, you find that you have alot of time to read." Rena said with a smile but Demi did not smile back.

"I really scared my friends. I thought I had it all under control."

"You know what my great-grandma told me before she passed away? She said, 'Hun, I knew a guy who could use Chaos Control but he could not control the chaos within him. Sometimes, things are out of our control.'" Rena said and Demi looked at Rena. Their eyes connected for a minute but for the two it seemed like an eternity. "You know what makes me feel better?"

"What?" Demi asked and Rena got a devious grin on her face.

"Tickle fight!" Rena yelled and pounced on the dragon, tickling him furiously. (A/N: Uh...this comes from...Rouge's side of the family?) Demi started to laugh and then they slipped. Rena ended up on top of Demi, their snouts nearly touched.

'Her eyes are so beautiful...' Demi thought when Rena's lips came closer to his. (A/N: I bet Knuckles is rolling around in his grave right now.)

(Back at camp...)

"Noodles?" Sonic said as he pulled out a package of noodles from Terra's pack.

"Yep, we can have that for dinner." Terra said.

"You mean to tell me that you forced me to eat Chocobo when we had perfectly edible noodles!"

"Yeah. I wanted to see your face when you ate it. It was hilarious!"

"You are a very evil person, Terra."

"I try." Terra said and cooked the noodles over the fire. Then the sound of wings filled the air and a dragon form landed beside the group by the fire. They all turned to see him walk up and sit crosslegged with them. An awkward silence was shared between them all.

"Is there anything you guys want to say?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, we're glad you're back." Sonic said with a friendly smile and a thumbs up.

"We'll always be your friend." Luna said with a calm smile.

"Who else will stick Sonic's head through a pole?" Terra said and got a glare from Sonic.

"I agree with Terra and I guess...we're friends. Yeah." Shadow said crossing his arms to still give his cold demeanor but you could tell he was trying to be sincere.

"You guys are the best." Demi whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Group hug!" Sonic exclaimed and everyone gave him a worried/sarcastic stare. "Or not. You guys are so unemotional." Then Demi took the liberty of sticking Sonic's head into the ground, much to Terra's and Shadow's pleasure.

"Hey, Demi? Is that lipstick on your lips?" Shadow asked and the dragon's face filled with a red tint. "Demi and Rena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S...What are you doing with that stick Demi? Come on, take a joke!" Shadow yelled as Demi chased the unfortunate ebony hedgehog around with a stick.

"So much for peace and quiet..." Terra said. Luna just laid down and watched the stars up in the heavens that seemed to glow with new life.

(Back on Earth...)

Rouge was crawling through Dr. Ivo Robotnik's air shafts until she was just above his lab where he seemed to be working laborlously on a project.

"Now, we need to ask him for help. Don't be surprised if he laughs and kicks you out." Tails said in the mini-earpiece in the bat's ears. She silently moved away the metal grate square and jumped down into the lab. The doctor was actually looking through some sort of album.

"Dr. Ivo?" She asked and turned slightly to acknowledge Rouge, his glasses glinting. His face looked tired and worn and bags were around his eyes. She hadn't seen the doctor in this condition since the incident of Shadow's death after defeating the Biolizard.

"Why do you call me Dr. Ivo? Your friends refer to me as Eggman." He grunted, turning back to the album he had in his hands.

"Never really liked that name. Too comical for me." Rouge said, putting her hands on her hips and with one swift movement, she had the Doctor's album in her hands. The page was turned on a page where there was Gerald Robotnik clasping the shoulders of his two grandkids, Maria and Ivo Robotnik. In their arms was a small black and red ball of fluff that would soon grow up to be the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. It was amazing of how sweet and cute he looked before Maria's death.

"Give that back, Bat Girl!" He shouted and swiped the book out of her hands. "If you're wondering, you may not have Shadow's Chaos Emeralds. Now leave before I have my robots take care of it."

"I just wanted to let you know that Shadow is alive." Rouge said and the doctor turned to Rouge with new life in his face.

"Where is he?" Dr. Ivo said, keeping the excitement out of voice.

"Uh...he's a century into the future." Rouge said and realised how absolutely stupid that just sounded. The doctor's face fell and he rised from his seat.

"Do you take me for a madman? You know what, don't answer that." He said and walked over to some random concontions and tried to look intrested in them.

"You got to believe me. Black Doom is back and he's heading for Earth right now." Rouge said and suddenly the Doctor's screen flashed red with an alarm. On the screen was a newsreporter looking up to the sky where the was a red vortex of clouds. The camera shot up to the sky where figures where falling from it. The camera focused on one that landed on a car across the street from the reporter and the cameraman. The newsreporter's voice was shouting over the screams and clangs of metal that was erupting in the city.

"It seems as if they are the aliens from two years ago but something is off. They look more...devilish." The reporter said and the camera zoomed on the alien. It had large bat like wings, it's eyes were crimson with black slits for pupils, spines grew from it's back, and it stood on all fours and sniffed the ground like a dog. "It looks to have gone more primitive. It's abadoned gun use. Wait...it's looking this way!" The reporter said and the alien jumped upon her. There was a high pitch scream and it ended arubtly with a snap of the neck. The cameraman ran like a gazzele from the grisly scene and the camera took shaky shots of the alien chasing him. It jumped and landed on the cameraman with a crash. It looked at the camera and with teeth bared.

"Hail the Doom." It hissed and the screen blacked out. Rouge and Dr. Ivo stared at the screen in silence.

"I believe you." He said. "I'll wake up Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow. I updated them." -------------------------------

Wow, what an action packed chapter and it will only get more action! It was fluffy and gory. I'll call it gluffy. Weeee! New Words! Now time to get the bows and use Chris T. as archery practice. Mecha Out. 


	9. Plans

Author's Notes: There is a bit of sensuality but it's nothing lemony. Just crude humor really. .O Not one of my best chapters but I needed to advance the plot and I was stuck. I added an FF-X moment! Yay, screenshot! Really short. I hate writer's block.

Reviewers:

Maverick87: I was really doubtful about the 'Nightmares' part but I'm glad someone liked it. Actually it is Metal Sonic but Dr. Ivo upgraded them to Mecha. You'll be seeing the new robots next chapter. Sorry! Oh, and thanks for your reviews. They make me happy!

Disclaimer: You pick up the phone after reading my fanfic. A voice says: "Mechaluna does not own anything and you will die in seven days if you sue." Thank godness for cheap movie parodies!

The travelers climbed aboard the boat that docked just yesterday. They looked back at the island that was slowly disappearing behind them. Shadow walked up to Luna who was enjoying the dolphins swimming with the boat with joyful squeaks.

"Hey, Luna? I got something to ask you." Shadow said and crossed his arms as he looked at the pale blue sky.

"Yeah?" She said with a smile. She also enjoyed talking to Shadow because he always listened. He hardly talked but he would always listen with an open heart.

"How are you always so cheerful? I mean with the android accident." Shadow asked and Luna leaned out on the rail.

"I just let out a laugh."

"Can you show me?"

"You have to do it with me." Luna bargained with her stubborn grin. Shadow looked behind him to make sure nobody was watching and nodded. Luna threw her head back and let out a loud laugh, emphasing each 'Ha'. Shadow laughed just as loud as she did. Luna looked at how screwed up Shadow's face looked and couldn't help laughing for real. Shadow, too, was starting to laugh for real at how Luna was doubled over in laughter.

'It's contagious!' Shadow thought as he leaned out on the rail, gasping for air. The two slumped to the ground with small chuckles still passing their lips. They looked up to see they caught the attention of their three other campanions who were looking at them as if they went crazy.

"Now that we have everybody together, we're are we going to go next?" Sonic asked as Luna and Shadow got up. Terra took out a worn map from her pack and unfolded it.

"The closest town is, my home, Moonstone. It's a little ways off from the shore." Terra said and folded the map back up.

"Mom and Dad!" Luna exclaimed. Shadow and Sonic looked confused at this comment.

"I thought Luna's parents...uh..." Sonic said, trying to find the right words.

"My mom and dad took in Luna after her android operation. They work in the military. That's why she'll always be my widdle sister!" Terra said and grabbed Luna in a friendly headlock. Terra looked out into the ocean and something passed her thoughts like soft petals, something about a blonde haired girl...

"Uh, Terra? Terra! Breathing is becoming a problem!" Luna cried and the wolf released her friend.

"Sorry, must've spaced out." Terra said while she rubbed the back of her neck. 'That was weird...' Terra thought.

The next few hours passed uneventfully; Shadow and Sonic played chess and after every time Shadow won, Sonic cursed like a sailor (I love puns), Demi practiced throwing his daggers and almost hit the Captain in the head when he was passing by, and Luna happily sang for the seagulls who flew above them. All in all, a pretty boring couple hours. Finally, land came to view in the evening hours.

"Land HO! I always wanted to say that." Sonic snickered and Shadow sweatdropped. The ebony hedgehog seriously considered throwing Sonic into a mental institute when they got to the present.

"I can't bring you guys into shore. I'm not exactly on the right side of the law. It's a short swim anyway." The alligator said and anchored the boat. Sonic paled at the last part. Swimming? A rock could swim better than him. He decided to ask Demi if he could fly him to shore. He looked around for the dragon and nearly missed with an incoming dagger.

"Wow, good shot." Sonic said and Demi went to pull out his dagger from the wall.

"What are you talking about? I missed." Demi said and Sonic laughed, thinking it was a joke. When Demi didn't laugh with him, he stopped laughing.

"Demi, can you fly me to the shore? I can't swim."

"What makes you think I just won't drop you halfway there?"

"Uh..."

"I'm kidding. Of course, I'll help you." Demi said and grabbed the cobalt hero by the arm. Demi thrusted off the boat, carrying the screaming Sonic along with him. Let's just say Demi's flying isn't as smooth as Tails.

Meanwhile, Shadow was coming back to the bow of the ship to pick up the captain's chess set when he saw Luna at the edge. She stood ontop of the rail, ready to jump. Shadow hadn't heard the announcement so he thought Luna was trying to commit suicide.

"Luna, don't!" Shadow yelled and grabbed her hands. "It isn't worth it! This is nothing to die over." Luna looked at him confused.

"But we have to swim to shore. The alligator said he couldn't pull the boat into the rocky shore. It's only a short swim." Luna said, cocking her head slightly.

"You can swim?"

"Yes." Luna said. Shadow felt like the Ultimate Idiot right now. "Can you?" Shadow mumbled something and shook his head slowly. "I'll show you then!" Without warning, Luna grabbed the ebony hedgehog's hand and in a graceful motion unlike Luna, they jumped off the boat. They hit the water with a slight splash. Shadow felt the water fill his lungs and he couldn't breathe. He flaied his arms but not all the power in the world could not lift up. He almost gave up and closed his eyes when he felt tender hands grab him around the side. He was lifted out of the water and crisp air filled his lungs once more. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he held onto Luna for dear life. He would've flipped off the captain for being so lazy to not bring them into shore but his arms felt too numb so he laid there like a ragdoll. Here he was, the Ultimate Lifeform and he was being dragged along by a girl a year younger than him.

'How the mighty have fallen..' he thought and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he could feel sand beneath his feet and he could walk again. How he had missed solid ground, well wet sand in this case. They walked to the beach where they stopped for a moment to rest on the hot sand.

"I'm sorry I was so abrubt." Luna said and shuffled her feet.

"No pain, no gain. Oh God, I'm sounding like Faker." Shadow said and shook his quills which layed limp in the sun.

Luna then looked down and blushed. Luna was wearing white and well...she got wet. If you are not old enough to understand this then good for you. "Shadow, I need to borrow your shirt."

"Why?" He turned to Luna and immediatly turned away, blushing. He pulled off his shirt in such a sexy way that made any fangirl in a ten mile radius spontaneously combust. He gave it to Luna and she wrapped around her. The next to come out of the waves was Terra. She walked up to the others and shook her fur dry like a dog. "Hey, Terra you're getting me wet!" Luckily Terra thought ahead and wore a black shirt over her white.

"Where's Demi and Sonic?" Terra asked. As if on cue, a black dragon darted from the sky and landed gracefully on the white sands. Sonic was still clinging to dear life on Demi's arm. Demi's flying, to say in the least, was erratic; he would dart here and there and do aerodynamics unlike Tails. Finally, Demi shook the frightened hedgehog off his arm and Sonic landed headfirst in the sand. The group took a minute to dry out in the blazing sun. When they were dry, Luna handed Shadow back his shirt and Luna took off the black shirt over her white and put it in her pack. They walked north through a short field when skyscrapers came into view.

"This place has skyscrapers?" Sonic asked.

"The only technological city in this half of the world. It's where the president, Serith, lives. He's the one who administered the treaty with Doom. Doom had half of the world with humans and we could be free on this half but we could not have technology." Terra stated, never taking her eyes off the city where she grew up.

"Why doesn't Black Doom want technology over here?" Sonic asked.

"Probably to eliminate all hopes of resistance agaisnt him." Terra said as they approached the gate. Sonic was about to go through gate but the wolf held him back. "This is Doom teritory. I wouldn't be surprised if there are wanted posters of all of us over the whole city. We're going to take a secret passage. Put your cloaks on." They followed her order and pulled out the hooded cloaks in the pack that Terra gave them a while ago. She led them around the wall and she stopped at a sewer gate. She pulled the bars off the gate easily. She gestured them to follow her into the dark sewer, much to Sonic's disgust. "Hold my hands and make a chain. It's pitch black in here." They, again, followed her direction. They walked into the tunnel that got darker and darker until there was nothing but black surronding them. The only visible thing was Terra's eyes that flashed yellow like a wolf's.

'I don't like the dark...I hate it. I hate it!' Shadow thought. A flood of memories that were once hidden became visible in his mind's eye. One stood out in paticular as blackness surronded his conciousness.

(Shadow's dream/memory)

Shadow was at the tender age of five when kids are at their most curious. The cute and cuddly hedgehog snuck into Maria's room while she was helping Gerald Robotnik or Grandpa as Shadow called him. He found Maria's large closet and opened the door. He climbed inside and the door closed behind him, the door locking shut behind him. The light was cut off and their was nothing but darkness engulfing the toddler hedgehog. He felt the sweaters that Maria kept wrap around him like arms and he saw three glowing, red eyes staring at him. He ripped out of the sweaters grasp and pounded on the door vigorously, tears streamed down his ruby eyes.

"MARIA!" Little Shadow shouted on the top of his lungs. He heard footsteps rush into the room and someone unlock the closet's door. The door swung open and Shadow fell into Maria's arms, almost knocking the blonde-haired girl over. She wrapped her arms around the scared hedgehog like a protective mother.

"It's too dwark! Too dwark!" Shadow cried and the darkness came back to get him. It's black tentacles grabbing him and tearing him away from the only mother-like person he ever had in his life. It cackled insanely as it's red eyes glared came closer to Shadow's ruby eyes...

(Real time)

Shadow woke up in a cold sweat and saw looked up at his friends who wore worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Shadow asked as he got up from the hard ground.

"You started screaming like a raving lunatic and passed out." Sonic said quite bluntly.

"Your dark aura went out of control there. It was freaky." Terra said as Luna the helped Shadow up.

"Dark aura?"

"It's an aura that shows how dark a person is. The more pronounced aura, the more darker the person is. Wolves have this special ability only in the dark." Terra informed Shadow.

"Are you alright, Shadow? Do you need to rest?" Demi asked calmly.

"I'm fine." Shadow said in the darkness.

"Are we there yet?" Sonic whined.

"Actually, yes." Terra said. There was a noise of Terra's scuffling feet and the unhatch of a door. A dim light poured out the door and the group went in. There was a ladder leading up to an open manhole. One by one they climbed up the ladder and out into an abadoned alley way. There on a wall was a bunch of poorly drawn Wanted signs of our heroes. Sonic's picture had him looking like a goofy idiot, which by Shadow's standars wasn't that far off, and his hand was shaped like a backward L on his forhead; Shadow's picture had him looking like a goth with many bodly piercings; Demi looked like a psychoatic moron with drool hanging out the mouth. The next two pictures of the girls caused both of the guy hedgehogs to have a nosebleed. A seperate picture had the two girls wearing...ahem...revealing outfits. Underneath the picture it read: Do not underestimate the groupies. The next few seconds constited of violent swearing and a hole in the wall.

"Aw man, I wanted to keep that picture." Sonic said. Demi shook his head and Shadow didn't know wether to feel sympathetic for the hedgehog who was going to get a beating or to laugh out loud. Luna and Terra gave the blue hedgehog a black eye and kicked him where it hurts the most. Once Sonic was out of his fetal position, they snuck into a nearly empty tavern, keeping their hoods shadowing their faces. The wanted pictures actually worked out for the better, the public was looking out for psychoes and if Sonic kept his cool, they would be nearly invisible.

"Near the city is the Artemis Church. Artemis is the Godess of Earth so I'm guessing the Earth guardian will be there." Terra said as they sat down at a table in a dusty corner of the tavern, "There is one catch though. To open the church we need a special key. The key the President has."

"So we're going to be infiltrating through top security, and steal a priceless jewel from goverment official, possibly killing many?" Demi asked.

"Hell yeah."

(On Earth at the same time as Rouge was with Dr. Ivo Robotnik...)

The large group of Sonic charecters were discussing their plans of strategy. More importantly they were trying to find out what they should name themselves.

"How about the League of Extraordinary Animalmen?" Mighty suggested.

"And what are we girls? Chopped liver?" Sally retorted.

"How about the Sonic League?" Tails suggested. Everyone seemed to agree with this name. Just as the Sonic League was getting comfortable, disaster struck. The familiar swirling red vortex in the sky started to release the aliens who crushed whatever was beneath them. They rushed out of Tail's workshop to meet one face on. The devilish alien set it's eyes on Sally the chipmunk and with animal reflexes, pounced on the stunned chipmunk. It's jaws were set in her neck. Unfortunately for Sonic/Amy parings the alien was riddled with bullets before it could get it's jaws on her neck. Nack the Weasel (or Fang) reloaded his gun as Sally got out from under the body.

"Damn." Espio stated, expressing what each person was thinking.

"Come on, we've got to save the city!" Tails shouted and they ran off towards the city that was a lit with flame.

"I wonder if we can save it?" Cream said quietly to herself as she watched all Hell brake loose.

----------------

Crummy chapter, I know but I need it to advance the plot. I promise you I'll make the future chapters longer and better! (Hands reviewers cookie bribes.) I was kidding! (Sweatdrops.) 


End file.
